


of evil schemes and documentaries

by CeruleanWind



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, theyre not quite at the relationship stage yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: Janus notices that Logan isn't being listened to enough. Janus wants to do something to fix that.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	of evil schemes and documentaries

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have fallen deep into the Sanders Sides fandom, and, well, what better way is there to start writing Sanders Sides fic than writing a Loceit oneshot? I have many many thoughts about these two and I had to put them into writing somehow! I hope you enjoy this little drabble.

Logan stands in the kitchen, making a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies, when he hears a voice behind him.

“Those look good,” the voice says. “Mind if I help?”

Logan turns around and is rather surprised when he lays eyes on Janus, who happens to be the source of the voice. Janus looks as good as ever, that villainous half-smirk refusing to leave his face.

“Janus.” Logan acknowledges him with a nod and turns back to his work. "I suppose you can help, just—" he pauses to sigh— “ _please_ don’t mess these up.”

Janus steps into the kitchen, removing his gloves and stuffing them into his pockets. He begins to roll out cookies without an additional word, almost causing Logan to do a double-take.

“What are you _really_ doing here?” Logan asks, casting a sideways glance at the deceitful side. “You must have a valid reason for voluntarily hanging out with me.”

“Oh, are the fresh cookies not enough?” Janus asks, obvious sarcasm lacing his voice. “Come on, do I really need a reason for hanging out with you?”

“Yes.”

Janus only rolls his eyes.

They work in somehow relaxed silence until they get the last tray of cookies into the oven. Logan cleans up the dishes with a snap of his fingers and leans against the fridge, arms crossed defensively. “Are you really only here for the cookies, or do you want me to do your bidding?” Logan questions.

Janus fakes a hurt expression, putting a hand to his chest. “How _rude_ , Logan! You should appreciate me more.”

“Not if you’re acting suspicious,” Logan retorts in a sharp tone. “I’m going to start interrogating you soon, I think.”

“Let’s go over here, shall we?” Janus reaches out and takes Logan’s hand, leading him to the adjoining living room. Logan, surprised as he is, follows without any further questions.

“I’ve been observing you and the others,” Janus begins once he and Logan are seated on the couch. “Can I ask you something? I won’t tell anyone, I promise—I just want to know.”

Logan’s silence is enough for Janus to continue.

“Do you think the others listen to you enough?”

“Well,” Logan starts, eyebrows furrowing in thought, "there are always times I’m not needed for the problem at hand, so—" Logan gets cut off by a wave of Janus’s hand.

“No, no, I mean when they _do_ need you,” Janus clarifies. “Do they listen to you then? How come they get on you for talking too much when I’m fairly certain you struggle to make your voice heard at times?”

Logan pauses to think for a moment. “I suppose I hadn’t really thought about it,” he says at last. “It takes a while, but I eventually get them to listen to me, and the problem always gets fixed in the end, so why should it matter?”

“You’re selling yourself short!” Janus bursts out before quickly regaining his composure. “Pardon me. I don’t know what came over me there.”

“How so?” Logan asks, inclining his head towards Janus. “I like to think I do an adequate job at being Thomas’s logical side.”

“That’s the thing—you do more than an adequate job,” Janus points out. He back-pedals a bit, realising he’s letting _feelings_ get in the way of this. “Look, what I’m saying is, you deserve more respect around here. I realise my saying this may be ironic, considering my past actions, but I’d be willing to fight for the respect you— _both of us_ —deserve.”

Logan hates to think this, but perhaps Janus has _some_ kind of a soft side. Or perhaps this is another of Janus’s master plans of sorts. Either way, Logan decides not to let his guard down. “Why do you care so much about this?” he questions for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

Why _does_ Janus care so much about this? Janus pauses to think for a moment, back to when he transported everyone to the mock courtroom. Janus had intentionally left Logan out of the equation there because he knew of Logan’s intelligence and excellent debating skills, only to realise Logan agreed with his intentions anyway! Ever since, Janus has been observing Logan, secretly hoping to get closer to him, but perhaps Janus isn’t as sly a snake as he thinks he is.

Plus, Logan is so _annoyingly_ hard to manipulate.

“Let’s watch a documentary,” Janus says, less of an offer and more of a command, effectively changing the subject.

Logan waits as Janus fiddles with the TV remote, searching for an interesting Netflix documentary to watch.

“You can’t avoid my question,” Logan says after a few minutes of silence.

“I _don’t_ care about it,” Janus lies stubbornly. “I was just curious, that’s all. Care to learn more about astronomy, perhaps?” Janus points at the TV screen, which shows a documentary featuring Neil deGrasse Tyson.

So, within minutes, Logan and Janus found themselves squished together on the rather small couch (some people would call it a loveseat), awkwardly sharing the only blanket in the living room.

“Oh, see, that’s cool,” Logan says, referring to the observatory centre shown on the documentary which houses hundreds of telescopes. “Wouldn’t it be the dream to work there?”“Maybe for you,” Janus replies in a snarky tone, casting a sideways glance at Logan.

They continue their back-and-forth commentary as they watch, occasionally stopping to discuss a piece of information, remove the cookies from the oven, or excitedly infodump about something. Both Logan and Janus found themselves to be… enjoying it.

“You know, we should do this more often,” Logan begrudgingly suggests. After a moment of silence, Logan looks over to see Janus dozing off on his shoulder. Logan hadn’t even noticed!

It’s now that Logan becomes acutely aware of the warmth of Janus. Logan had predicted, in the comfort of his own room, that Janus’s skin would feel cool, considering his snake-like abilities and all, but Logan is pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong. Logan gazes at the sleeping Janus for several long seconds before focusing back on the documentary.

Perhaps, Logan thinks, he can afford to start letting his guard down around Janus a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it this far! If you want, you can talk to me on Tumblr @the-ultimate-oof or on Discord @jill#9352 :)


End file.
